


You’ll never know

by Addy_grace1842



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Lul, M/M, Mostly Smut, No Beta, Omegaverse, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Scent Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha omega, alpha! Dream, alpha! Sapnap, alpha! Technoblade, depression elements, dresmnotfound, happy ending I promise, im bad at tagging, im sorry, omega! George, ongoing, slight toxicity, smut with plot, techno is toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy_grace1842/pseuds/Addy_grace1842
Summary: George has to find a mate and makes a very bad choice but he gets savedThis is my first post tear it apart pleaseDon’t like don’t readRequests/concerns are allowed so please write one🙏🏻
Relationships: Dream and George - Relationship, George and sapnap and dream, george and sapnap, george and techno, george and techno and dream
Comments: 23
Kudos: 164
Collections: DT Fics, Mc





	1. Chapter 1

*This is not apart of the story*  
Please read this if you want to be able to send requests and/or concerns to me

This story is pretty much about the dream team SMP plus Technoblade  
If you want to send me concerns and want me to read them soon please send them to me through my insta (I’ll put my username below)

I would love to know how you guys are liking the story. (THIS IS TRULY FICTIONAL)  
Please enjoy!

(Insta username-Addy_grace1842)


	2. You never know until you try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lul love this for me  
> George meets someone new while he has his heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter and I’m sorry. It has some non-con elements in it and it has a LOT of porn in it so don’t like don’t read. Comments/concerns can be sent to me through my insta at (addy_grace1842)

George was in heat. And it was bad. He writhed in his bed wanting to get knotted so badly he would walk outside if needed. Wait he couldn’t do that. His apartment was located on the busiest street in Florida.  
George struggled to calm down but his body wanted an alpha to stuff him full.  
“How can I live with this every month” he asks himself. “My heats are getting long I can’t stay alone forever.”  
As George tries to keep his slick off of the mattress he puts his giant water bottle up into his ass. He moans at the feeling of being stuffed full. “Now I really need an alpha” he thought miserably. I can’t go out like this though. He kept the bottle in his ass but started to moving it in and out. He moaned sluttily as the lewd sounds got louder as more slick gathered at the base of the bottle.  
George was now chasing his orgasm as he pounded his water bottle in and out of his ass at a fast pace. 

As he was pounding his ass full, he faintly remembers that he forgot to lock door in the hurry to get everything ready for his heat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m so done with everything” Techno thought as he got out of the elevator. “That omega didn’t even like my scent. Every omega loves my scent.” Techno walked angrily to his door as he heard a faint slutty moan coming from the door next to his. “Is he really have sex right now? Whore.” 

“Please alpha stuff me full please!” Techno heard this as he leaned up against the door where the moans were coming from. He sniffed the air only to find out that this wasn’t a beta living next to him, but an omega! “He’s in heat! I wonder who’s the lucky guy fucking his brains out.” Techno thought as he opened the door quietly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“UGHH PLEASE KNOT ME~UGHH PLEASE” George screamed as he shoved the bottle against his prostate and held it there as he came ”PLEASE FILL ME WITH YOUR PUPS ALPHA!” George was in momentary bliss from just cumming. 

Techno walked towards the closed door. As he was sniffing around, he didn’t smell an alpha, only an omega. “Wow he’s really asking for it isn’t he” techno thought in glee. Techno opened the closed bedroom door to find a small omega laying facedown on his bed with his ass in the air shoving a bottle up his ass.

George knew in the back of him mind that this was wrong but he moaned out “please alpha stuff me full please!” The only thing on this omega’s mind is to get split open by an alpha dick. As he smelled an alpha standing in the doorway.

“Mmmm you look so delicious. Why don’t you take that bottle out to show me what you want from me” Techno said with smooth calculated steps movements towards the small omega on the bed. 

George started thrusting the bottle into himself again to see what the alpha would do. “Please alpha I can’t wait! Please” he moaned again hopping the alpha would stop teasing him with his aroused scent and just fuck him into oblivion.

“If you can’t listen to my instructions then I’ll have to do it myself” Techno said to himself as he roughly turned the omega onto his back and pulled the bottle out with a lewd POP. Slick oozed out of the omegas hole and filled the bedroom with a sickly sweet scent that Techno couldn’t get enough of. Techno grabbed George’s hands and held them above his head. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for a week” Techno whispered to George.

“Please alpha I need you in me now please!” George whimpered to the tall alpha above him his hole was empty from the bottle being pulled out and his heat wasn’t letting up. 

Techno heard the omega whimper and try to get friction but before he could think this through, he shoved his pants down put the omega’s left leg on his shoulder and slammed his dick into the tight heat.

“AHHHGHH” George screamed as a huge dick slammed into his prostate. “Please Alpha! Knot me and fill me with your pups!” George screamed as the mysterious alpha above him set a ferocious pace, slamming into his prostate every time.

“You like my dick don’t you slut? Don’t you!” Techno slapped the omega’s dick not caring if he liked pain.

When the alpha slapped his dick he came. Hard. It was painful but it turned him in so much. As George was panting with his tongue lolling out of his mouth like a puppy. The alpha on him kept the same pace as before still slamming into his prostate. George started to whimper at the over sensitivity he was feeling but the alpha didn’t let up one bit. 

Techno saw that the omega was getting over sensitive but that didn’t stop him. He liked when omegas got put in their place as fuck toys. He kept slamming into the tight heat of the omega as the omega’s hole convulsed around his dick. “You like my big cock slamming into your little prostate don’t you whore!” Techno grunted as he grabbed the omega’s dick as held the base so he couldn’t cum again. 

“Please alpha! Let me cum please!” George screamed as he felt another wave of denied pleasure wash over him. This alpha didn’t seem like he would cum quickly. And George knew he was in for a rough night.

~2 hours later~ (I’m lazy so there a time skip)

George didn’t know how much longer he could go on for. This mystery alpha has been pounding his little prostate for over 3 hours and he still isn’t letting up.

Techno was starting to tire. He wasn’t about to cum, but his hips were getting tired. He loved watching omega’s fall apart after 15 minutes of pounding their hole. But this omega was different, he has been begging for 30 minutes to cum, not for him to stop. “Ok you can cum now” Techno said to the omega. 

George convulsed for a solid 3 minutes after he had his first dry orgasm without the alpha’s half around his dick. His hole was getting sore but his heat was dying down at least. His prostate was being abused religiously. This alpha knew how to break omega’s that’s for sure, George thought as he had another dry orgasm. The alphas pace was slowing down to a painfully slow pace. He felt the cock inside of his hole scrape deliciously against his walls and hit his prostate and stay there.

Techno wants to punish the omega. Badly. He slowed his pace and s when he hit the omega’s prostate, he stayed there. Lightly grinding on the spot but nothing else. 

“Please alpha! Please stop” George cried out as he felt tears from the overstimulation kicking in. He was so sensitive everywhere that if the alpha were to touch him he would cum again.

“Oh you want me to stop? That’s too bad I haven’t cum yet today” Techno said with snarky undertones, still grinding on the omega’s prostate, destroying it more. 

“Please alpha please! I can’t take your cock anymore!” George whimpered 

Techno got an idea “you can’t take my cock anymore? Ok.” He slipped out of the omega’s hole and started to look around for something to tie the omega to the bed with. When techno got to the drawers he saw rope, and vibrators in all shapes and sizes. “What’s this?” Techno asked as he pulled out the rope and vibrators. 

George knew he said something wrong because the alpha found his toys. “Please alpha I’m to sensitive. I can’t take anymore” George pleaded as the alpha flipped his around and tied his hands and feet to the bed. 

Techno looked at his work. “Mmm you look so delicious I may just have to shove something up your ass to keep it busy” he smiled evilly. “Where to start though.. this one seems to have the strongest vibrations of them all!” Techno exclaimed aloud as he was fiddling with a small egg looking pod. He shoved it into the omega’s ass and started to position it right on his prostate.

“No sir please! I can’t handle it!” George hoarsely exclaimed as he felt his favorite vibrator being put against his prostate. 

“Mmm little omega. You don’t get a say.” Techno said as he turned the vibrations up to max.

“AAAGHHGH~” screamed George as powerful vibrations started to torture his already sore prostate. 

“I have a meeting to attend to in a few minutes so I’ll keep the remote and you have to stay here.” Techno said slyly to the omega spasming on the bed.

“No! Please no! I can’t handle it! Please take it out” George pleaded desperately to the alpha torturing him.

“Hmmm if you take this well then I’ll stop. But you aren’t taking it well so I’ll turn it up a little bit” techni said just as George was about to cum again. And left to get ready for his meeting. Leaving the writhing omega in the bed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What is that noise?” Dream asked sapnap

“ I don’t know it sounds kinda hot though” sapnap said giggling as he referenced a TikTok. 

“Seriously baby? Now?” Dream asked fondly as his boyfriend’s dumb joke.

“What are you expecting from me?” Sapnap said frowning. 

“I’m sorry that came out wrong. If it continues we should go check it out though” Dream said hurriedly Trying not to get his boyfriend upset.

“Ok what do you think it is though?” The younger asked.

“It sounds like a mixture of pain and,” dream paused trying to figure out the sound that has been consistent throughout the day. “Pleasure. That’s weird, I didn’t know there was an omega in this floor.” 

“SHIT.” Sapnap was panicking now. He knew what that sound was. He caused that sound before. “That’s a fucking omega in pain.” 

“What should we do baby?” Dream says ‘baby’  
Intentionally to try to calm sapnap down.

“I don’t know. I’m worried though. That sound has been going on for over 4 hours.” Sapnap said hurriedly trying to get his shoes on.

“I’m coming with you. There no way I’ll let you go alone” dream said to his panicking boyfriend.

“Fine but hurry please” Sap was just worried about who could leave an omega like that. He was a sadist before he met dream but it took a more that being a sadist to get an omega to this point so soon.

“Ok are you ready sap?” Dream asked carefully.

“Yes let’s go please” Sappitus Nappitus said as he ran down the hall towards the sound of a distressed omega.


	3. (I really bad at names if you can't tell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George gets saved kind of.   
> there isn't a lot of smut in this. But it's kind of crucial that this chapter gets in there.  
> Another short chapter. I hope you like it

Dream started running after his boyfriend who was already peeking into an unlocked door. When Dream finally caught up to Sapnap, they were making their way to a closed bedroom door when the moans of pleasure and overstimulation are coming from. "Sapnap-" Dream started as the younger alpha walked into the room with anger on his face.

As Sapnap walked into the room, he saw a helpless omega tied facedown on what looks to be his bed. Sapnap went to untie the omega's hands but noticed the omega was sobbing and about to pass out.

"Please I can't take anymore" George cried out as he smelt two new alpha's in the room. "please take it out~AHHHHHH" he was cut off by the vibrating egg inside of him getting turned up to max, the egg still on his prostate. "Please" he whimpered. "I'll do anything for that thing to get taken out of me" George sobbed as he saw the taller alpha go behind him and flick the egg out. He almost fainted as he got instant relief of his prostate not being tortured.

"Oh shit that thing is up really high," Sapnap said as he felt the vibrating egg. They were super surprised at how this little omega was still able to talk. "Dream, can you untie his legs for me please?" 

"Of course," Dream said cautiously. As dream untied the omega's legs he noticed that the omega was giving as much of a fight as he could. Like he expected something bad to happen. "Hey, hey, please stop kicking, I need to get these ropes untied so you can get up" Dream said softly.

"Please don't hurt me. I can't take anymore" George cried out again as he tried to get the two alphas off of him. "He did enough please don't" George was still trying to get these gentle alphas off of him when he realized they weren't going to fuck him, they were trying to untie him! George immediately stilled as the two men in the room made quick work of untying him. They got the ropes off and the shorter man started cradling his weak body. 

"I'm so sorry we didn't come sooner. we didn't know." Sapnap said softly as the boy's scent hit him for the first time. He smelled of baked vanilla beans. Sapnap motioned for Dream to get some clothes or the trembling omega in his arms. While Dream was looking for easy clothes to put on, Sapnap was thinking about what the omega had said before they got the ropes off. "He did enough please don't" rang through Sapnaps head as he felt himself get angry. 

"Who did this to you?" George felt a soft, loving voice break his empty thoughts. The man holding him smelt of orange zest and faintly like black coffee. 'That must be what the other one smells like' George thought as he heard the question ring through his thoughts again. George found the strength to speak, "I-I don't know." he whispered.

Dream came back with clothes for the little omega to put on. When the small figure tried to stand up he fell into Dream's arms. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall it's been a rough day" George started but the taller alpha shushed him "You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know that this would happen. stop apologizing" Dream stated as the brunette's scent invaded his nose as well. 

"Thank you. For saving me I mean" George stuttered as two pairs of gentle alpha hands put him in a hoodie and sweats. George still felt really sensitive but he didn't say anything. These kind men saved me. I won't drop that on them. George thought.

"We won't hurt you but I'd like to take you back to our place to get some rest and to help you recover. Is that ok with you?" Dream asked softly as the omega leaning against him nodded his head. " I'm going to pick you up now, tell me if you want me to slow down," 

George felt himself get picked up bridal style into the tall alpha's arms. He buried his nose in the taller's scent gland. He was right, this alpha smells like the black coffee that he smelt on the other alpha. He felt himself take a deep breath to savor the calming scents. Orange and coffee didn't sound like a good mixture but they were the most calming scents George has ever smelt.

Dream felt the omega inhale on his scent gland and smiled gently. 'He trusts us.' he thought smiling.

Sapnap opened the door to the bedroom only to get confronted by a middle-sized alpha leaning against the doorway. 

"Well well, it looks like you found my play toy. Isn't he just the cutest thing?" Dream's head snapped in the direction where the familiar voice was coming from. His eyes narrowed "Techno"

George heard the familiar voice and cowered into the black coffee scent more. Dream felt the movement and growled. Literally growled at the alpha in the doorway. 

"Get out of our way" Sapnap scowled at the man in the doorway. This man was who turned Sapnap into the sadist he was before. He knew that once this alpha found a play toy, he didn't stop playing with it until they broke. And knowing that made Sapnap move to protect the weak omega in his boyfriend's arms.

"Come on we were just getting started too," Techno said slyly. Knowing very well that saying that made both of them angry. "Can I have my toy back now?"

George cowered into the neck of dream even more as the tall alpha growled out "No." George felt relieved that these two strangers were helping him but he didn't like how they knew each other. George continued to inhale the smell of black coffee and orange zest but there was anger in the scents now. Non-the-less the smell calmed George down.

"We were just leaving. With the omega." Sapnap's scowl deepened as he felt a fight coming on. Techno wasn't one to give up his prizes easily. especially an omega that could hold out for that long. "dream keep the omega safe please this is going to get ugly." as he got into a fighting stance as the two alpha's started to fight over the omega.

Dream felt the omega still at the sounds of fighting. "What's your name?" Dream heard the quiet question meant only for him and smiled. "Dream." he replied just as softly. "what's your name cutey?" dream felt a smile on his neck. "George" the omega whispered back. "Who's the other one who saved me?" 

"That's Sapnap." Dream said smiling "The other one who left you here with the vibe inside of you, that's one's techno" He felt the body tremble at the memory. "thank you again." the small voice said as he looked up with gratefulness in his eyes. Dream felt himself smile. "Anything for you," he said back as he watched Sapnap takedown techno. "Sapnap won the fight so we are free to leave with you." The tearstained face nuzzling his nose back against his scent gland. 

"I don't want to spend another minute in here" George muttered against the gland he was currently breathing in. "Take me to your home."

Sapnap heard what the omega has said and stopped. "Did he really just say that?" He asked dream. 

"He did Sapnap. He really did," dream had a shit-eating grin on his face as he walked past techno, with George in his arms. "Don't come looking for him Techno. there will be greater consequences if you do."

The two lovers walked out of the apartment and started towards their door. "Thank you Sapnap," A voice said. "Can I see you?" George felt himself getting passed over to the other alpha as he looked up smiling softly. He took in the chestnut hair, dark brown eyes, and the overall perfect face. "You look lovely," Sapnap said. He let the small face pressing against his scent gland. Sapnap sucked in a breath as he felt the smaller figure brush his nose against his sensitive scent gland.

The orange scent was overpowering his mind. It smelt so good he just wanted to fall asleep. But he listened to the two men talk quietly as they walked back to their room. 

"What will happen if Techno gets his hands on George again?" Dream asked worriedly looking at the omega in Sapnap's arms.

"I don't know. But I want George, was it? to live with us for a while." Sapnap said quietly. George stilled for a second at the idea of living with two alphas. He went back to inhaling the orangey scent that the alpha holding him had to offer. "Yes please," he said with more confidence as he looked up to meet brown eyes that stared surprised. 

"Are you sure?" Sapnap said uncertainly as he opened their door.

"Yes," George said as he was carried into the lover's bedroom. 

"Get some rest George" Dream said as Sapnap laid the omega onto their bed. As they were going to walk out, they heard a soft "please stay," coming from the small figure on the bed.

The alpha's shared a look of love as they made their way back into the room and laid on either side of the omega. George hummed happily as he felt two pairs of strong arms wrapping around him comfortably. He basked in the intertwining scents of coffee and orange that rolled off of every surface in the room. For the first time, he went to bed feeling loved.


	4. If you know you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Dream get it on and George gets fucked again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys actually like this series?
> 
> Please if you have any questions or concerns tell me and I'll fix them right away
> 
> I would love to do some requests while this is going to be my main story I want to do other relationships inside of the Dream SMP. I will try to do every relationship but I have some limits on the kinks and stuff I write about. I like to write smut but my line is:  
> Pissplay, Feces, blood, cannibalism, knifeplay, feet stuff, vomiting, or any major deaths/injuries they make me cry and I'm not about that life.
> 
> My Requests will stay open for a while so drop them on me. (My next story I'm thinking about doing a threesome with Punz, Karl, and Sapnap) so if you want something more than that I'll make room for it. And I try to update at least every other day but with school, they may be a bit delayed. So bear with me I'll try to get updates out at reasonable time.

Sapnap woke up to the smell of aroused coffee and his eyes snapped open. "Dream" he said lowly. "Can you go to the living room please, I need to talk to you."

Dream opened his eyes to the sound of his lover's concerned voice. He smelt the most delicious scent and went to smell it again when Sapnap grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the guest room. 

"You're so lucky I can control myself around you" Sapnap snarled as the pheromones of his alpha in a rut made his dick even harder. 

Dream shoved Sapnap on the bed and started kissing the younger Alpha. 

Sapnap moaned into the kiss as the older slipped his tongue into his mouth. "Dream" Sapnap panted as they broke away from the kiss "fuck me" That's all the alpha needed to hear as he took off their clothes, flipped Sapnap around so he was on his hands and knees, and started rimming Sapnaps hole making the younger moaned into the bedsheets. "please alpha, fuck me" Sapnap pleaded shamelessly. "Knot me for hours please!"

Dream grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up two digits and shoved them both into Sapnap's tight heat. Sapnap moaned lewdly as the digits grazed his prostate. Dreams eyes brightened as he found Sapnap's prostate. He ran his fingers against it slower and harder. Sapnap moaned again. Dream put another finger in and started moving them to hit his lover's prostate every time. When Dream deemed Sapnap ready, he slicked up his cock and started to position it at the entrance of Sapnap's hole. 

"Please Dream, fuck me hard," Sapnap moaned out. He was trying to be quiet because there was a sleeping omega in the next room. But with Dream teasing him like this he wasn't sure how long he could hold back. "UUUUGHH" Sapnap screamed as Dream bottomed out. "F-FUCK" Sapnap screamed again. "I-It feels so good don't stop" Sapnap pleaded as the Alpha inside of him started to move at a ferocious pace. Dream groaned as the tight hole around him squeezed his cock as if it was trying to keep his cock there. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George awoke when he heard screams of pleasure ring through the apartment. He missed the smell of the alphas but he knew better than to go to them, so he crept out of bed -wincing at how sore his hole felt- and made his way to the bathroom. He looked at his naked body and saw to his glee that there were bruises and hickeys everywhere. His hips were adorned with dark purple bruises that were shaped like hands, his neck was covered in angry red and purple marks, and when he felt the opening to his ass, he felt that it was puffy and it hurt to touch it but he felt hot again. 'Maybe yesterday wasn't so bad.' George thought to himself. 'Techno,' he paused 'No' he told himself 'that bastard disregarded my words and kept going even when he knew it would hurt me. don't go back there.' George had to promise himself that the only reason that he would go back to his apartment is to get his toys.

'I could do that now!' He thought with glee. So George got clothes from the closet, they were too big but that didn't matter and crept out of the apartment with a bag. He officially got to his apartment door and crept inside. He didn't want the alpha next door to know he was there again. he made a beeline to his room and stuffed all of his toys and flavored lube into the bag. Including the egg that was used yesterday. He crept back into the alphas bedroom and rummaged through his bag of toys.

He found his favorite vibrating dildo and covered it in strawberry-flavored lube and started to suck on it. He moaned softly at how good it felt to go slow. when he thought the toy was good he went to the bathroom, took off his clothes, and slowly started to push the dildo into his ass. He hissed a bit at the small stretch that came with it but he flicked the vibrations on low and started thrusting the dildo at a slow pace. The vibrations loosened his hole a bit more so he turned them up to medium. Totally forgetting that there are two alphas in the house he started moaning as he thrust the dildo in a little faster trying to find his prostate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sapnap screamed as Dream slammed into him one last time his knot too big to be able to pull out as Sapnap felt himself getting pumped full of Dreams cum. Sapnap moaned again as he felt his stomach grow beneath his hand. Dream flipped Sapnap around without taking his dick out so the alphas could kiss each other. When they pulled apart they heard something, a moan. "Is he.." Sapnap started

"I think he is" Dream finished. His knot now small enough to pull out painlessly. "Should we check on him? Or give him some advice on staying quiet" Dream smirked.

"Maybe a bit of both," Sapnap replied. "That felt so good. What could I do without you?"

"Not have amazing sex, obviously." Dream replied snuggling closer to Sapnap. "Let's pay a visit to our little omega" Dream said with a playful sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"UUUUUUGHHHH" George moaned as he turned the vibrations up to max. He kept thrusting his dildo in and out hitting his prostate every time. He didn't notice the two aroused alpha scents that were invading the bathroom as George continued to moan sluttily. He came crying out cum getting all over the sink cabinets he was bent over on. "You just couldn't wait could you" George heard the question and he stilled. He looked behind him and two aroused alpha's stared back. "I'll ask again, you really couldn't wait?" Dream smirked as the omega's growing embarrassment of being caught. "Don't worry. We'll make you feel so much better than that little toy can." Dream smirked again as George stood still, vibrator still in his hand.

Sapnap was the first to move as he walked over to George, took the toy from him, and started kissing the older passionately. Sapnap licked George's bottom lip asking for entrance as George opened his mouth he smelt the combined smells of Dreams rut and Sapnaps aroused orangey scent making him hard again. Dream made his way over to the pair making out and went behind George. Dream started to finger Georges already loose hole as George moans loudly. "Stop teasing" George ground out. 

Dream decided to give George what he wants so dream slicked up his dick with the strawberry flavored lube on the counter and bottom out into George. George screamed onto Sapnap's lips and started touching Sapnaps unclothed dick. Dream started to thrust into George at an agonizingly slow pace "Please Dream! Go faster!" George begged as Dream kept the slow pace. George's other hand started to migrate towards his painful erection. Sapnap swatted the hand away.

"So needy little pup," Sapnap moaned as George's hand swiped other his sensitive tip. Dream started to move faster, his pace picking up slightly. "Like that?" He asked. "Or like this?" Dream slammed his dick into George's ass eliciting a loud slutty moan from the older. "The second one please," George begged as his ass got ravaged for the second time that week. 

Sapnap wanted some more attention of his own so he dragged the pair into the bedroom and when Dream started fucking George again in doggy style, George started to suck Sapnap off. "Mmmm like that. You're doing so good," Sapnap praised the brunette boy working his cock. Dream gave a few teasing pumps to Georges throbbing dick as the boy gave a needy whine. Sapnap grunted and released his seed into George's mouth. When Sapnap came down from his high, he looked down at the omega and when George opened his youth, Sapnap saw his seed and the George swallowed it down with a moan. "What the fuck? You have no right to be this fucking hot," Sapnap said in shock. 

"Did he swallow?" Dreamed asked as he picked up his pace again. "He waited for me to watch him swallow," Sapnap awarded the little omega with a few more pumps to his dick. "Dream~ can I suck you off too?" George asked breathlessly. Dream was speechless. "S-Sure," Dream replied as he pulled out of the tight heat and flipped the shorter around. George wasted no time wrapping his lips around Dream's huge member. He started to suck the member in his mouth and he heard the blond alpha above him groan as he approached the edge. George started to pay more attention to the slit and the underside of the head. This move threw Dream over the edge and he started to cum in the omega's mouth. George continued to lap at the head and moved his tongue through the cum in his mouth. When Dream pulled out he looked at George expectantly. George opened his mouth, rolling his tongue through the cum, and with that, he swallowed it with another pleased moan. "Can I cum now?" George asked pleadingly. "Of course," Sapnap took all of Georges member into his mouth, and George moaned at the stimulation. Sapnap hummed around the omega's cock deepthroating it. George screamed as he came into Sapnap's mouth. Dream looked at the hot scene playing out, and pulled Sapnap off of Georges dick kissing the chesnut haired boy as they shared Georges cum. 

George got pulled into a kiss with Dream as He tasted his own cum getting pushed into his mouth. Dream smiled as George swallowed the shared cum and the two alphas did the same. "Fuck that was hot," George said as he snuggled closer to the alphas falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We can't do that for a while you know that right," Dream asked looking at the sleeping omega in their arms. "He went through a lot yesterday. with the Techno thing-" He felt Sapnap tense, "He deserves some rest." 

"I know. He seems fine but we have to ask him for limits before we can do an actual scene. I love you." Sapnap replied

"I love you too, Now. Get some sleep please. That was a rollercoaster." Dream said jokingly. snuggling next to the slumbering omega. 

"I want him to be apart of our live for a while" Sapnap muttered to Dream. falling asleep quickly. Letting Dream think on what he just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! I really like writing these so I'm always open to requests
> 
> My restrictions are in the notes at the beginning so I won't be doing anything like that. 
> 
> Any questions or concerns can be left below and I'll try my hardest to get to them at a reasonable time.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. They know now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, sapnap, and dream have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry for the late update, I haven't really been motivated because I was stressed, but I'll try to push two chapters out this week to make up for it.
> 
> I started craving Thai food while writing this, it was rough. lul
> 
> No smut this chapter sorry, I had to put a filler, lots of smut next chapter though.

George woke up to murmured conversations and the smell of coffee and orange. “Mmmmm” George murmured sleepily as the conversations came to a halt. 

"Good afternoon lovely" Dream whispered, "How did you sleep?"

"Good, what time is it?" George said, speaking at a normal volume, voice still cracked from sleep.

"About 5:30" Sapnap replied matching George's volume. 

George's eyes grew wide "AM or PM?" he asked hurriedly hoping it wasn't the next day.

"PM silly, don't be ridiculous," Sapnap laughed as the older's shoulder's slump in relief. "What do you want for dinner sleepy?" Sapnap asked, changing the subject. 

"Thai food sounds good" George's stomach grumbled. 

"Thai food it is!" Dream laughed at how shy the brunette got when embarrassed. George curled up into a little ball in Dream's lap, inhaling the calming scent of coffee. Dream picked the older up and put him in Sapnap's lap as he went to order the food to get delivered to their door. George grumbled at the lack of Dream's presence but was overall happy to be in someone's arms. 

"I need to go to the bathroom," George whined. "Then go" Sapnap laughed as George attempted to roll off Sapnap's lap but winced at the soreness of his hole. "Are you ok?" Sapnap said as soon as he saw George wince. "I'm fine, just sore" George laughed at how protective the alpha got. "Can you help me get up though" 

"Of course!" Sapnap carefully picked the omega up and carried him to the bathroom when he set George onto his feet and went to leave. 

"Wait, could you shower with me?" George blushed at his sudden boldness.

"Sure..." Sapnap drawled out, not knowing where this was going. "But only to wash, you're still sore." 

"That's what I meant. I wanted you to help me figure out what to do and what to use, and I like your company" George said hurriedly hoping the alpha would still want to.

Sapnap silenced him by moving closer and turning on the complex shower system. When the water heated up Sapnap helped George into the shower and began caressing the omega lovingly as they stood in comfortable silence. George leaned into the touch and started to forget Dream was still in the house. 

"Are you guys seriously in the shower without me?" Dream said snapping both of the figures out of their embrace. "Maybe" George squeaked as Dream joined them in the huge shower.  
"And you're being lovey, ugh you leave me out of everything." Dream said playfully as George grew red again. "How are you feeling?" Dream asked. George knew what he was referring too. He was a shade of deep crimson by the time he answered, "Sore, physically, and mentally," he paused, "It was weird, I didn't hate what was happening, but if he respected my words I would have liked it more" George stopped himself from going too deep as he saw the growing frown on Dream's face. 

"He raped you, and left you to break. You liked that?" Sapnap was trying to conceal his anger but that last part had George flinch slightly. "I don't know, it wasn't that part I liked, I like it rough with bruises, he gave those to me," George said softly, referring to his bruised up torso and neck. 

"George, what he did was wrong. Especially because you were in your heat. You were weak and easy to break." Sapnap said more carefully as he started to carefully wash the omega's bruised body. 

"You may be a Masochist, but there should have been a more controlled environment, we could give you that." Dream said as he watched George's face carefully, looking for emotions and to his relief, finding a small smile on the omega's face. "I would love that, but two rough days full of rough sex tires me out," George replied as Dream broke into a laugh, "Of course we'll give you a few weeks to recover and-" 

"Rinse please," Sapnap said softly as Dream started to wash Sapnap's hair. George got underneath the water stream and felt all the soreness melt away with the warm water. He bent over to wash his hole and winced as cum dripped out of it. He washed it gently as Dream finished up washing Sapnap's hair. Sapnap and George switched places as Dream started to wash the omega's hair. George moaned lightly and leaned toward the soothing hands massaging his scalp.

"Can I wash your hair?" George asked suddenly to Dream, breaking the silence. He saw that Dream hesitated and George quickly said "It's ok if you don't want me too. I just thought-" 

"I want you too." Dream said cutting George off. "Let me finish quickly and you can join Sapnap, he looks lonely." Dream snickered as Sapnap stuck his tongue out playfully. 

"I'm not lonely, I'm hungry," Sapnap said with a playful frown on his face. 

"We're almost done and the food isn't even here yet." Dream said as he gently pushed George to the water stream. George rinsed his hair as Sapnap and Dream bickered back and forth. George walked back over to Dream and grabbed for the shampoo Dream avoided washing Sapnap's hair. He poured a quarter-sized dollop in his palm, put the shampoo back, and attempted to wash Dream's hair. Dream laughed at how the older couldn't reach but sat down on the strategically placed shower bench so George could get a better angle. George massaged the soap into Dream's scalp and Dream gently leaned into the touch.

George finished washing Dream's hair, and while the taller rinsed, the omega and the other alpha murmured quietly. 

*DING DONG* 

The doorbell broke the silence once more as the group got out of the shower and dried off. George put on a green smiley hoodie that smelt like Dream and some sweatpants, Dream put on sweatpants and no shirt at all, showing off his muscular torso. Sapnap put on shorts and a teeshirt. All of them not putting underwear on. The trio made their way to the dining room as Dream went to open the door. 

"Suprise" A familiar voice rang through George's peaceful mindset. "Miss me yet?" George felt himself getting pushed into someone's arms and smelt aggravated orange as Techno walked into the dining room. George was pulled back even further as he pulled away to tell the alpha in the door to fuck off. The smaller turned his head to look at the unwanted guest, "What do you want?" George asked Techno irritably, surprised at how strong his voice was. 

"Looky here, this cat has claws," Techno said with a stupid smirk on his face "can't I see my most prized toy?" 

"I'm not some whore you can break," George spat as he drew closer to the alpha in front of him. "Now, if you excuse us, we'll just finish our nice evening knowing you'll be rotting in hell."

Dream was internally shocked at how George was talking to Techno. He could tell Sapnap was too but he didn't say anything. He concealed his surprise for George's sake. 

"This is so sad," Techno drawled out. "I cannot believe my little omega is telling his alpha to get out," 

"I'm not your omega, you can't just claim me like a prize at a fair," George bit out walking up to Dream's side. "These alpha's are the ones I want to spend my time with." He gestured to Dream and Sapnaps hardening faces, "Not some asshole that doesn't have the brain cells to decipher whats right and whats wrong." George's face mirrored Dreams. 

"I want you to get out before I beat the living shit out of you” Dream snarled as he felt George sigh quietly. He would ask about that later knowing Techno would see George as an even weaker verson than before if he brought it up now. And they were kind of in the middle of a fight for dominence over George.

“Why should I listen to you?” Techno drawled walking towards George. 

Sapnap snapped as he saw George go riggid as Techno’s hand stroked his cheek. “Get you're filthy fucking hands OFF OF OUR OMEGA” Sapnap shouted loud enough to still Techno’s hand and for George to hear the words, knowing Sapnap meant them. 

“Or else what?” Techno was toeing a line. And he knew that. He wanted to see if his ex-friends would defend their mate, even if George didn’t sense it yet.

Sapnap lunged at the alpha. He tackled him to the ground and landed the first punch. Dream pulled Georges frozen body towards him and stepped back. The omega was stuck on what Sapnap had said. Their omega? He heard about mates that knew they were meant to be, but Sapnap and Dream? Was it really? He thought he felt something when they did it earlier, but that was just the pleasure talking, right?

Sapnap was about to land another punch to break Techno's nose, but Techno slammed his knee into Sapnap's dick. Sapnap doubled over in pain as Techno went to slam his knee into his dick again when Dream stepped in and shoved Techno to the ground. "Don't even think about it," he growled to the alpha on the ground. "Once was more than enough," Dream grabbed Techno by his shirt collar and shoved him out the door, slamming it shut after.

"Are you ok?" Dream rushed to Sapnap. "Yeah, that hurt like a bitch though," Sapanp tried to smile but it looked pained. Both alphas looked at the omega sitting on the floor shaking violently. Dream walked over and picked George up only to see that he was crying. "Why are you crying George?" Dream asked. "He h-hurt you b-because of m-me," 

"Don't place the blame on your shoulders," Sapnap said. "This isn't you fault,"

"But it is!" George burst out sobbing again "He was fighting you because of me. If I didn't meet you you wouldn't be in pain." George spoke softer now, as if the truth would bite him if spoken any louder. 

"Don't say something you don't mean George," Dream cautioned " You would rather be left to break then to be here? Safe and loved?" 

George paused, maybe he loved them, but it's been a day sense they met. "yes. I would sacrifice my body to not have either of you hurt again," Dream and Sapnap were shocked. 

"You don't mean that." Sapnap growled "Tell my you don't mean that."

"I mean it Sapnap," George said worriedly, wondering how the alphas would respond "I want you to not have to deal with me. I'm a burden" George looked down shamefully and went to get up but was yanked back down my Dream. 

"We care about you more than you'll ever understand" Dream said as he pulled George onto his lap so the omega was straddling him. 

"I'm sorry," George looked embaressed at the attention on him.

"Don't be, you're gorgeous," Drema said and captured George's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Thanks for all the support!
> 
> I have a vision, two omega's ten alphas. Who are the omegas you ask? Karl and Tubbo. 
> 
> Who are the alphas? Dream, George, Sapnap, Techno, Tommy, Punz, Wilbur, Shlatt, Fundy, Eret.
> 
> All in one house. One relationship. Drama and smut all the time. 
> 
> What do you think.


	6. They wanted to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Lots of Smut. Like 3/4 of it is Smut. My
> 
> Cross-dressing? Perhaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't like don't read
> 
> Sorry for not posting for a while, I made this one longer to 'make' up for it.
> 
> This is truly fictional and I don't ship these people in real life. 
> 
> This is for those kinky mfs. 
> 
> If anyone has concerns with this tell me I'll get to you asap.

Sapnap went out when he saw George getting kissed by Dream. He wanted them to have some privacy especially when Dream was going to ask George to live with them. The Alpha made his way to his favorite restaurant and ordered what he usually did, Sapnap was thinking about what George would say, he wanted him to say yes, but it was all up to the little omega that made Sapnap’s heart skip a beat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George was shocked Dream was kissing him. But he quickly got out of his head to kiss Dream back. Dream tangled his hands in the brunette's soft hair and pulled the omega closer. Dream licked George’s lip asking for entrance, which George gave easily. Dream explored George's mouth and earned a small moan from George as he pulled away, breathless. 

“Wow,” George said, breathless. “Why did you do that?” he was careful to not make it sound mean because he wasn’t mad. It was hot. 

“I needed to shut your self-hate up.” Dream replied with a small smile on his lips. “But I also wanted to ask you something, personal” 

“Ok, what is it?” George was nervous that Dream would make him leave, but something told him in the back of his mind that wouldn’t happen 

“Sapnap and I were talking earlier, and we wanted you to live with us for a while.” Dream said this with complete honesty written clearly on his face. They really wanted him to live with them!

“O-Ok,” George said with little doubt in his voice. “Can we go get my clothes first though?” George felt silly asking, but he wanted his secret wardrobe for later scenes. 

“Of course, do you want to go now?” 

“Yes please,” George got off of Dream and got ready. They changed clothes and got a few bins for his clothes and then some. George waited for Dream to get the bins ready, while he was waiting he thought about what Dream said, living with them? He was so excited to actually be with two loving alphas! George felt safe for the first time in his life. 

“You ready?” Dream interrupting George’s train of thought with the question.

“Yeah of course,” George walked out of the apartment with the bins as Dream locked the door. “Thank you for taking me,” George spoke when they reached his old apartment. 

“Any time, you’re our omega now. We want to take care of you,” George blushed at Dreams words. When George looked away to hide it, Dream grabbed his chin and made the shorter look at him. Dream kissed him again and George melted into the kiss, opening his mouth as soon he felt Dream asking for access. George felt the alpha’s tongue search his mouth for the second time that hour. 

Dream almost came undone as he tasted the most delicious vanilla flavor. This omega was going to be his end. If George continues to smell this good all the time he was going to take him as soon as Sapnap got home. Dream broke the kiss leaving the omega whining for more. “We have to wait at least a week baby,” Dream said with the hope he could get another blush. Which he did. 

“Stop,” George whined as he heard the pet name. He blushes so easily. George loved this happy Dream. “Fine, if you’re making me wait we could at least get my clothes,” George was already walking toward the bedroom door. When they both got there George sent Dream to the bathroom to get everything out of there. George then grabbed the box hidden under the bed and look inside. “Great it’s all still here,” George muttered to himself. As he shoved it in a bin and put carefully folded clothes on top of it when Dream walked out with his bathroom materials.

“I didn’t know you have this much stuff my Lord George,” Dream chuckled as George shook his head fondly and continued to hide the box under more and more of his clothes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later the pair headed back to Dream and Sapnap’s apartment with George’s things. When they got inside George set his stuff in the guest room while Dream called Sapnap and told him the good news. George could hear Sapnap’s happy comments because he got really loud yelling into the phone.

While Dream was talking to Sapnap, George quickly hid the box under his new bed to surprise the alphas with it later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP 2 MONTHS

George was getting nervous. Dream and Sapnap were planning on doing a scene after they got home and George wanted to surprise them with his outfit. 

The omega grabbed the box from under his bed and opened it. In it, he saw his lingerie. He pulled out a slutty sheer red schoolgirl top and a short white mini skirt along with sheer black stockings. He put the schoolgirl outfit on and topped it off with his bright red heels.

George looked in the mirror and hoped the alphas would like it. He's been hiding these clothes from them for weeks and George wonders how the alphas -who are already horny- would react.

George walked out of the bathroom and positioned himself on the bed in Dreams room. The omega was sitting on the corner of the bed facing the door with his legs apart and his hands braced on the bed, hiding his lacy thong. 

He heard Dream and Sapnap walk into the apartment with the groceries. Since the scene started out with George in their room waiting for the alphas, he wasn't supposed to help them. 

When they finished, the pair walked into the bedroom to find George perched on the bed in a slutty schoolgirl outfit blushing. 

"Holy shit George," Dream spoke first as his eyes ravaged the figure on the bed. "You look so hot," 

"Do you like it?" George asked as he got up and walked toward the pair in the doorway. 

"Hell yeah," Sapnap spoke for the first time as he saw the heels. 

Dream grabbed George by the waist and kissed him passionately. Sapnap moved behind George and started marking up the omega's neck. George moaned as Sapnap dug his teeth into the skin right below his mating gland. Dream licked George's bottom lip and George willingly gave Dream entrance. Dream's tongue played around with Georges. 

Dream broke the kiss and George was gasping for air as Sapnap continued to mark up his neck. Sapnap released his teeth on his latest mark and looked at the array of purple and red marks adorning the older's neck. George was led over to the bed and he sat down as Sanap grabbed some ribbon and a vibrator from George's stash. 

"Strip," Sapnap ordered as the omega got up and teasingly started taking off his top and stockings slowly. When he got to the skirt he blushed as he unzipped it and it dropped to the floor, leaving George standing in only heels and a lacy thong.

"You are full of surprises today aren't you slut," Dream growled as he felt himself getting harder. 

George stood there blushing as he felt his dick get harder under the confines of the lace. 

Sapnap grabbed George, ripped off the panties, and pushed him on the bed, and positioned him in doggy-style. Sapnap tied the ribbon at the base of Georges dick, acting like a cock ring. The omega whined as he felt the ribbon being tied at the base of his cock. After tying the ribbon, Sapnap started to work George’s hole open. Once George got used to one finger he added another and started to thrust it in and out without letting the omega get used to the new digit. Sapnap added one more and started looking for George’s prostate. 

“AHHHH” George moaned as Sapnap pressed against a particular spot. “Found it,” Sapnap smirked as he ran his fingers down it harder and slower. “AAHHHHHHH,” George moaned again as Sapnap’s fingers teased him again. Sapnap pulled his fingers out with a lewd pop. He covered the vibrator in strawberry-flavored lube and slid it into the omegas hole. George moaned as he was filled up again. 

Dream turned the vibrator on medium and watched as the omega shiver as the pleasure rippled through his body. “Can I please cum? Please sirs,” George begged as the vibrator inside of him was pressed against his sweet spot making not cumming hard.

“We haven’t cum yet though,” Dream smirked as he pulled his dick out. “Now, are you going to be a good little pup and suck me off?” George nodded as he licked the tip of Dream’s dick. George took the head into his mouth and bobbed up and down while flicking his tongue into his slit. The omega whimpered as the vibrator continued to buzz away on his prostate. Dream groaned at the vibrations getting sent down his cock. 

George continued to suck at Dreams dick as Sapnap started to rub at George’s ass tapping the butt of the plug, causing the omega to whine around the cock in his mouth again. “You’re being naughty today George,” Dream smirked as George looked up into his eyes pleadingly. 

“We’ll have to punish you for that now,” Sapnap said as he put the vibrator close to max and bent the omega over his knee, and smacked his ass, hard. “I want you to count every slap slut.” Sapnap said slapping George’s ass again. 

“One! Thank you, sir”

SMACK “Two, Thank you, sir!”

“What a slut, thanking you for punishing him.” Dream snickered as another slap sounded.

“Ugh~~ Three, Thank you, sir!”

SMACK “F-four Thank you, sir!”

SMACK “FIve, Sir please it hurts” George whimpered as Sapnap continued his on-slate at the omega’s ass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“TWENTY PLEASE SIR NO MORE!” George begged with tears running down his face as Sapnap rubbed his ass as if trying to soothe the cherry colored cheeks. George whimpered as Dream pulled the crying boy onto his lap, George moaning lewdly as the vibrator was pressed flush to his prostate. Dream kissed the boy sweetly as he pulled the vibrator out of the omegas used hole with a POP.

Dream then slowly fit his cock into the used hole and moaned. “You’re so tight,” George’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as Dream’s dick head rested flush against his prostate. “Ugh you’re so big,” George moaned as Dream started to slowly rock his hips rubbing against his sweet spot with every movement he makes. 

Sapnap started to work a lubed finger into George’s hole along with Dream's massive dick. George felt the digit slip in and stay put so he could get used to the feeling of being so unbelievably full. After a bit, Sapnap was able to work three additional fingers in George’s hole. Sapnap felt that the omega was ready and pulled his fingers out, covered his cock in lube, shivering as the cold liquid ran down his sensitive head, and slowly worked his dick into the omega’s hole. At this point, Dream stopped moving so the additional stretch wouldn’t hurt too much. 

George moaned as the two massive dicks stretched his needy hole to the max.

(For anyone who’s wondering, Dreams dick is 10.5 inches long and 4 inches wide, and Sapnaps dick is 11 inches long and 3 inches wide)

Both alphas started to shallowly thrust as George got used to them both. The omega whimpered needily as Dream’s mushroom head scraped deliciously across his prostate at every thrust. "More," the omega whimpered as the teasing started to get unbearable. That was all the alpha's needed to hear as they both thrust up into the tight heat causing the omega to moan loudly. 

"Ugh~ feels so good, please don't stop," the omega cried out as he felt the cock ring scrape along his sensitive dick as Sapnap took it off. "Thank you, sir!" George threw his head against Dream's shoulder as both dicks inside of him synched up and started plowing his sweet spot together. Both giant mushroom heads made up a battering ram slamming into his prostate at an ungodly speed. George screamed as the pleasure overtook his senses completely. He could feel the veins of both dicks inside of him as he tightened around them.

Dream and Sapnap groaned as the tight heat got tighter and it felt like the omega's hole was trying to milk them. "You're so tight can't wait to breed you and fill you with my pups," Dream said through clenched teeth, trying to hold his orgasm back. He started to bite around George's mating gland and felt the smaller arch his back at the pleasure overload. Sapnap leaned forward to lick at the omega's sensitive nipples, trying to get George to cum. 

George couldn't stop moaning at the amount of pleasure rolling through his body. The two massive dicks in his ass, Dream marking up his neck, and Sapnap working his sensitive buds. He was in heaven. They kept this up for another 5 minutes before George came hard. The alphas picked up their pace slightly until Dream came. Sapnap felt the foreign feeling of cum and the omegas walls convulsing around his dick and the feeling of Dream sliding out of the omega pushed him over the edge as George came again from overstimulation. 

George was super sensitive as of cumming twice so when Sapnap pulled out he whimpered as he felt the dick scrape against his sensitive walls. 

Dream got up to get warm towels and cream, Sapnap held the omega and watched their combined cum leak out of his gaping hole. 

Dream came back and wiped the older down and applied the cream to Georges hole as it fluttered uselessly. 

"Wow, that was amazing," George said finally being able to speak. "I don't think I've ever taken two cocks in my ass at a time," He reached back and felt his entrance, still gaping and starting to get sore, but it was work it.

"You did so well for us," Sapnap muttered to the omega, "Took both of out cocks so well," 

George blushed at the praise and snuggled closer the alphas. Dream wrapped his arms around George and gestured to Sapnap to join them. George felt Sapnap press against his back, still naked but they didn't care, and wrap his arms around Dream and the omega between them. 

George quickly fell asleep to the calming scent of coffee and orange. 

Dream pulled the covers over the trio and fell alseep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> No Sapnap isn't jealous thanks though <3
> 
> I'm trying to get the first chapter of the packhouse out but until today I had writers block. 
> 
> Thank you to the two amazing people who bookmarked my work!


End file.
